In the Shadows
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: A traves de las letras de una cancion... conoceras una historia de amor. Corto. Songfic. POV. JoeyxSeto... siiii.... Seto Uke... Yaoi.


**In the Shadows...**

**Por Terry Maxwell.**

**Disclaimer: ****Yu-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Este pequeño intento literario es producto de mi "poética" imaginación. Ningún beneficio monetario es buscado al hacerlo.**

**Nota de la autora: Mi primer SetoxJou, estoy tan orgullosa, bueno es un Seto Uke... jeje la verdad no me imagine nunca hacer un Seto Uke pero mi hentai musa así los hizo... la canción obviamente es "In the Shadows" de The Rasmus... no utilize todos los lirics porque esas exactas líneas fueran las que me inspiraron. Espero que sea de su total agrado.**

**"In The Shadows..."**

**Por Terry Maxwell.**

_- No sleep... no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer -_

El sueño me elude desde hace ya tantas noches,

un par de ojos azules espantan mis sueños,

una voz fría y falta de emoción

estruja mi corazón.

El recuerdo de un cuerpo cálido debajo del hielo,

un gemido de pasión rompiendo el silencio de la noche...

cuanto daría por repetir esa hazaña.

Seto Kaiba temblando de pasión debajo su piel.

_- Wont stop... won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer -_

Un pecado cometido en carne viva,

sometimiento anhelado en alma herida,

un par de ojos dorados que claman mis sueños,

una voz dulce y llena de emoción

que aviva mi alma.

El recuerdo de su cuerpo encima del mío,

sus gruñidos de pasión al poseerme

al romper el último vestigio de inocencia

que había en mí...

Joey Wheler gritando su pasión dentro de mí.

_- Sometimes... I feel that I should go and play with the thunder -_

Ni una noche más... estoy harto...

Su cuerpo, sus gemidos, su calor,

mis manos memorizaron cada milímetro

de piel... cada textura... cada cicatriz

que la dura vida te ha dado...

Por que no pudo ser solo un pecado de una noche

por que tu recuerdo no me abandona.

Porque mi cuerpo esta hambriento de ti.

De que me llenes una vez más

y derrames tu amor en mis entrañas.

_- I been watching... I been waiting... in the shadows all my time... -_

Mis amigos me preguntan que me pasa,

que desde hace tanto tiempo estoy raro,

que se nota que no duermo...

que parezco enamorado.

Que daría por gritarles que te amo,

que no fue locura de una noche,

que he probado las mieles del cielo

en un solo beso de tus labios.

_- I been searching... I been living... for tomorrows all my life -_

Que es mentira que no te quiero,

que me muero por volver a ser tuyo,

que me muero por admitirme a mi mismo

este amor que me carcome por dentro.

Pero te confieso tengo miedo,

de la gente, de ti, de tus amigos

pero sobre todo de mi hermano,

de mi inocente dulce hermano.

_- Lately I been walking, walking in circles, waiting for something -_

La angustia de tenerte a mi lado y no tocarte

se ha vuelto insoportable,

la sangre en mis venas se agolpa tan solo por verte...

y mi corazón se sale del pecho por querer besarte.

Me he cansado de negarlo,

Te amo con todo mi corazón,

así... frío, distante, sarcástico, hiriente,

pero en mis brazos tan vulnerable.

Entre las sombras me escabullo

y en un salón solitario te acorralo.

_- Hear me, touch me, feel me... come take me higher -_

Te siento detrás de mí agresivamente me acorrales,

y mi corazón grita de alegría al sentir tu cuerpo a mi lado,

con agresividad me besas y saboreo el añorado sabor de tus labios,

mi cuerpo se mueve a su propio acorde

y tan solo atino a recibirte entre mis brazos.

Me susurras que me amas, que me he vuelto parte de ti...

te grito que te amo... que te necesito... y que todo lo demás

se vaya simplemente al carajo...

con premura, después de tanto tiempo

nuestros desnudos cuerpos gravitan

y el alma me regresa al cuerpo

cuando entres en mi intimidad y me llenas

de tu calidez... cuando me besas y me clamas.

**"Siempre mío Seto Kaiba"**

**"Siempre tuyo Joey Wheeler"**

_- I been watching, I been waiting, in the shadows all my time. -   
- I been searching, I been living for tomorrows all my life. -   
- I been watching…-   
- I been waiting… -   
- I been searching… -   
- I been living for tomorrows.-_

_- In the shadows…-_

_- In the shadows…-   
- I been waiting -_

OWARI


End file.
